walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, a bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests ---- RazorWolfz Hello, everyone, I am here to apply for Janitor. On my time on the wiki, I have done a ton of fixing of typos, faulty links, wrong information, punctation, and not to mention revert edits which don't answer to the wiki's standards. The reason I want to have this staff position, is because I don't make page overhauls and huge edits all too often, rather cleaning up in galleries and pages themselves. I feel if I get the Janitor position, the edits will make more sense, as of I have done so much correction in the past, all the way to today. I know the application isn't all too long, but I feel I have included what I needed to explain what I have done, in the regards of Janitor edits. Thank you all for reading. ~ Razor' (Talk page) 18:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- - Razor is a great user that is online almost everyday. I have seen him undo countless bad edits and fix up many articles. You have my full support, good luck! --Devinthe66 (talk) 15:25, July 21, 2014 (UTC) - Razor would be a great addition. He knows what he is doing and very comptetent and also capable for the job. I've known this guy for a long time now and he is a very kind user and an approachable one too. He deserve this....I, The Rebel Leader approves! --WalkerMaimer (talk) 17:59, July 21, 2014 (UTC) He's a real G, in seriousness, he's helped with cleaning up galleries, vandalism and recently assisted me in removing leaked and spoiled content for Amid The Ruins. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 15:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I would love for Razor to join the Janitor team, he'd be a great addition, everything said above was true. Razor is a great choice. 17:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) You're a nice guy and what you said is true (about fixing stuff) you get my support razor. Pigpen077 (talk) 18:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Razor has made a ton of fine edits on the wiki, almost everyday I see him revert a vandal, or correct a mistake. He'd be perfect for the position. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 21:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Razor has made great edits for every article, he's also very mature when it comes to editing and will undo an edit with a summary of why it doesn't belong there. He definitely deserves the position and he definitely has my full on support.[[User:DarkShadow667|'''''Chief Beef]] ([[User talk:DarkShadow667| (talk) ]] 21:44, July 23, 2014 (UTC) User:Devinthe66 Hello, everyone, today I would like to apply for the position of Janitor. While I have been on this wiki I have undone countless edits, fixed many articles and even have fixed up a few of the galleries. I believe that I have enough edits and would be good for the job. Thank you for reading this short request as to why I'd like to become Janitor. --Devinthe66 (talk) 15:48, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Devin edits and reverts bad edits constantly, he deserves to be on the Janitor team. 18:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I think you're perf for this job, you're a good contributor. Good luck <3 A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 22:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests Bernadus Andrew Hey y'all, it's me again. Bern. i know probably most of you guys are tired and fed up on seeing me appear on this page again, but i gotta do this. i was 1 support short back in the day, when i sbumitted my first ever application to be a staff member here in this wikia. now, i'm asking you a permission to submit my application again. i've been working so hard to get to this point, to get to 400+ main edits, to focusing my main edits on the video game pages, and i hope i do well. please support me if you may, that would be appreciated so much. thanks you, have a good day :) - Listen sorry man but...first you don't say why you deserve the position. But besides that point, most of ur edits are 400 copy images of Luke. I'm sorry man but I really don't think this is up ur alley. At least not yet. Pigpen077 (talk) 21:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) He deserves it. As simple as that. He edits the VG articles well, cares about them and has a huge knowledge of the game. 21:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why he doesn't deserve it, he's a pretty good editor and focuses on video game articles all the time. [[User:DarkShadow667|''Chief Beef]] [[User talk:DarkShadow667| '(talk)' ]] 21:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah he worked hard to get staff position and his edits are clearly dedicated to Video Game section. ''#notbiased JIGSAWPUPPET1998 (talk) Don't listen to Pigpen. You've been on here long enough and had done well for this wiki. I don't have a clear idea since I'm still new here, but you've got my support. Good luck! JustSomeGuy23 (talk) 21:49, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. It seems like you know your way around the game, but I'm not too sure. In my perspective, I've seen an awful lot of just Luke, and not too much of the other characters which makes me a little unsure if you deserve the position or not. (No disrespect for your liking of Luke, of course.) I'll have to see further. ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 21:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Requests None Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests We are not accepting any chat moderators at the moment. Interviewers Interviewers conduct interviews with various cast and crew members of The Walking Dead. Requests None Category:Content